


Agents of SPYRAL

by Imasuky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hypnotism, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Anzu is recruited by the SPYRALs.
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/SPYRAL Master Plan
Kudos: 15





	Agents of SPYRAL

Donned in a comfortable, thin nightgown, Anzu lay on her side atop her bed, attention fixed on the laptop next to her. She lazily browsed through some articles about other performances going on currently. She had managed to be cast recently, and the reviews from her first show had been good. Even so, she liked to keep up to date with what else was happening in the performing arts world. It never hurt to be informed about the competition...or potential future work

As she moved to open a new page, however, the screen froze.

Sighing, Anzu tapped a few keys, groaning as she got no response. “Come on, I can’t afford to replace you now!” she complained, almost pleading with her computer.

Surprisingly, it seemed to hear her plea, and even take pity, because just as she was about to do a hard reboot, it went to the page she wanted. Breathing a sigh of relief, Anzu went back to surfing the web.

Suddenly, a pop-up ad appeared. Without bothering to read it, the girl clicked to close it. But rather than close like it was meant to, it redirected her to a new page.

Before she could close the page, it flashed bright white, blinding Anzu for a few seconds. When her vision cleared, she was greeted by a spiraling pattern on her screen. It was not just the simple black and white swirl, however; rather, it was interlocking, jagged lines that moved in a way that seemed almost random at first, but as she watched closely, she could see that they were swirling around in a circle...and if she looked closely, she could almost make out words...

Even though she knew she should close the page, and run a virus scan...she couldn’t quite find the desire to. She couldn’t do anything, in fact, other than stare at the screen. Watch the pattern. Try to...try to make out the words between them.

Blinking slowly, Anzu found that she could start to read them the more she focused on them. They were the lines of the spirals themselves. They had to line up just the right way to make words, otherwise they were just random scribbles...

Now knowing the trick, she could make them out.  
  
  
Obedient  
Loyal  
Serve  
SPYRAL  
Activate

  
Reading the last one caused something to click in Anzu's head. Standing, she picked up the laptop and carried it to her desk, then set it down and turned on the web camera.

"Interdimensional link to SPYRAL Resort established. Visual feed secured. Report status." 

"SPYGAL Anzu reporting. Recruitment phase complete. Awaiting new commands," she uttered impassively, standing at attention.

A blonde woman in a sharp suit appeared on screen, with a stern but amorous look on her face. In her hand was a tablet.

"Very good, recruit." The woman tapped her tablet screen a few times. “Your gear is being transferred now. Retrieve and examine it."

SPYGAL Anzu nodded. “Yes, SPYRAL Mistress,” she answered neutrally, as she cleared her desktop. Once it was empty of anything but her laptop, there was a flash of light, and a muted popping sound as a silver briefcase appeared resting on the desk, small arcs of electricity dancing along it for a few seconds before dying out. 

SPYGAL Anzu opened the case. Inside was a set of gear: a pair of panties with built-in dildos facing inwards, a bra with vibrating pads sewn into it, a skin-tight suit, and lastly, a helmet of some sort.

Even though she had never seen it before, Anzu knew just what to do. Taking it, she returned to face the camera, and removed her nightgown, fully exposing her body to the SPYRAL Mistress.

“Hold for a moment,” SPYRAL Mistress commanded. “I’d like to take a moment to look you over a bit more.

“According to my files, you are a dancer,” she observed, eyeing SPYGAL Anzu closely. The rigorous effort the young woman put into achieving her dream had led to her becoming very toned and fit. Her abs were well defined, but not to the point of having clearly defined muscles, just a lean and tight belly. Her arms were much the same, maintaining the slender femininity she had always possessed, yet having gained just a touch of fit definition from her active lifestyle. Her breasts had grown slightly since she had moved to this city and started living on her own, and standing here naked in the slightly cool air like this was causing her nipples to grow hard. By far the most attractive and standout part of Anzu's body, however, her legs were long, slender, and had the perfect balance of sleek and powerful. They were truly the legs of a dancer.

“Give me a little spin. I want to see all of you,” SPYRAL Mistress ordered.

“As you command,” SPYGAL Anzu confirmed, as she slowly twirled in place, putting her figure on full display. Not one inch of her was spared from a thorough visual once-over.

SPYRAL Mistress licked her lips. “Excellent,” she acknowledge. “I knew I made a good choice in picking you for this.”

Setting her tablet down, the woman on the screen clearly lowered her hand under her desk. Alhough SPYGAL Anzu was in a blank state and unable to actually think at the moment, she began to grow aroused on an instinctual level.

“Now, show how flexible you are,” SPYRAL Mistress ordered. “Lift one leg up, and display your pussy.”

SPYGAL Anzu obediently lifted her leg perfectly vertically, holding it in place with her one arm as she balanced on her free leg without any issue.

“Good, good,.” SPYRAL Mistress said approvingly, as her eyes traveled all along SPYGAL Anzu’s body. The hand under her desk began to move, and the faint sound of rustling cloth could be heard from her side.

SPYGAL Anzu stood stock-still, only breathing and blinking as SPYRAL Mistress stared intently at her.

A soft moan slipped from SPYRAL Mistress’s lips as she began to unbutton her top a little. “Now bend over and spread yourself. I need to examine you more thoroughly,” she ordered.

Lowering her leg, SPYGAL Anzu nodded and followed the command. Turning around, she bent forward as far as she could, then reached back and spread her pussy, showing her inner folds to the SPYRAL Mistress.

“Hmm...such a pretty pink cunt,” SPYRAL Mistress murmured, before clearing her throat. “I mean to say, you are an ideal candidate.

“Now then, we need to test your stamina,” SPYRAL Mistress announced. “Masturbate, in whichever fashion you prefer. When you are about to reach climax, however, you must announce it.”

“Understood, SPYRAL Mistress," SPYGAL Anzu replied, as she sat in her chair and pushed it back a bit so that she was fully visible to SPYRAL Mistress.

Licking her fingertips, SPYGAL Anzu reached down and began to rub her clit with her right hand, while her left hand went to her breasts. Gently massaging her mound, she slowly moved her fingers to her nipple.

“How frequently do you play with yourself?” SPYRAL Mistress asked intently, as she slipped off her jacket and started to slide a hand under her shirt.

“Not that often,” SPYGAL Anzu answered, her breath hitching a little as she pinched her nipple. Her clit twitched against her fingertips.

“And how frequently is "not that often?"” SPYRAL Mistress asked, as she began to visibly fondle her own breasts. “A girl your age should have quite a healthy libido. You should be jilling off at least a few times a week...if not every day.”

“SPYGAL Anzu is usually rather tired after practice,” SPYGAL Anzu explained breathlessly, rubbing herself faster.

“That’s...mmmh, that’s no excuse,” SPYRAL Mistress told her, visibly trying to keep in a gasp of pleasure. “Orgasms promote good physical and mental wellbeing. From now on, you will masturbate, to climax, twice a day at least.” 

“Y, Yes, SPYRAL Mistress,” SPYGAL Anzu answered through a gasp of her own, as she slipped her fingers into her pussy, her thumb still rubbing her clit. Her face flushed a little as she hooked her fingers inside herself, and started to stroke her G-spot.

“Tell me, do you like being watched as you play with your wet little quim?” SPYRAL Mistress asked, as she rolled up her shirt to expose her own breasts. “Be truthful. You like showing off, right?

“That’s why you became a dancer...so that everyone would look at you, showing them that lewd and lascivious body.”

SPYGAL Anzu moaned. “Y...Yes, SPYRAL Mistress! SPYGAL Anzu always wanted to be looked at; she wanted everyone to watch her closely!” she admitted. She had never consciously really thought about it before now, but when it was laid before her, she realized that it was true. She loved being admired, and having everyone watching her as she pranced about in often skin-tight outfits.

“That’s very good,” SPYRAL Mistress moaned wantonly, as she rolled back so that SPYGAL Anzu could now see her hand under her skirt and buried in her panties, pumping and working at her own pussy.

“We have been looking for a girl like you...a perverted little slut, with just the right link to Duel Spirits.”

SPYGAL Anzu just kept fingering herself. Although SPYRAL Mistress was talking, she wasn’t directly addressing SPYGAL Anzu. No response was needed. No reaction was necessary.

“Yes...we need someone exposed to the Duel Spirits, but who has a weak enough will that they will be easily affected,” SPYRAL Mistress continued. “You will enjoy helping us, won’t you?”

“Yes, SPYRAL Mistress. Additionally...SPYGAL Anzu is about to climax,” SPYGAL Anzu managed to announce around the moans of pleasure she could not keep within her.

“Good,” SPYRAL Mistress told her, voice growing more impassioned and lust-addled. “Cum for me. Cum hard, like the little bitch you are!”

Anzu did as she was told, and felt herself get closer to the edge at the sight.

“I’m...c-cumming too! W-Watch me...!” SPYRAL Mistress half commanded, half whimpered, as she spread her legs. “You have me so turned on! I c, can’t wait to have you here...mmmh, on your knees, licking my cunt...! You want to do it just as much, don’t you?

“You want to be a good little pussy-eating slave!” SPYRAL Mistress almost shrieked.

“Yes, SPYRAL Mistress,” SPYGAL Anzu answered breathlessly. “SPYGAL Anzu wants to lick your pussy and drink your cum.”

It was the push that SPYRAL Mistress needed to cum. She threw her head back as she arched her spin, thrusting her hips out as she came. Her juices soaked through her panties as she cried out in delight, and she squirted with such intensity that some spurting droplets managed to spray up and over the point where her hand had entered her underwear, enough to splash the lens, obscuring SPYGAL Anzu’s view of her.

SPYGAL Anzu herself came seconds later, her entire body tensing as she shook and shivered. 

“I am cumming for you, SPYRAL Mistress. SPYGAL Anzu is orgasming for you!” She gasped out her words between deep moans of pleasure.

As SPYGAL Anzu recovered from the bliss of her orgasm, SPYRAL Mistress seemed to regain her senses, as well, and took a moment to wipe her lens clean. She readjusted her clothing and cleared a bit of sweat from her face, as well as fixed her hair.

“Perfect, initial phase completed,” she remarked with satisfaction, picking up her tablet and tapping a few keys. “I’ll be sending these results to the lab...after a bit of editing. But this is a huge success.

“Now then, SPYGAL Anzu, you will put on your uniform, and sleep in it,” SPYRAL Mistress informed her. “You will have no memory of this when you awaken. You will not find your uniform strange; you will simply remove it, put it in the case, and go about your day as normal.”

“Going forward, every night - provided it does not interfere with civilian life - you will don your uniform, and report to SPYRAL Resort in the Duel Spirit realm for training and service duties,” SPYRAL Mistress commanded. “Repeat orders.”

“SPYGAL Anzu will live normally. She will maintain her uniform. Every night she will report to SPYRAL Resort for training and service duties,” she confirmed, standing at attention. The fact that she was naked, and still had cum dribbling down her legs and nipples sticking out fully erect, made the sight almost as comical as it was arousing. SPYRAL Mistress made sure to save a photo of her.

“Very good. Now suit up,” SPYRAL Mistress ordered.

Going to her desk, SPYGAL Anzu reached into the case, and began by removing the panties. Sliding them on, she moaned as the attached dildos entered her pussy and ass, They expanded inside of her, stretching and filling both of her holes. Next came her bra. It was a tight fight, and she could feel the pads that perfectly fit over her nipples. They turned on right away, slowly rolling and buzzing, just enough to tease her nips to sensitivity.

Next came the suit. Despite the skintight nature of it, the suit was easy to put on; it slid on without issue. Standing in the skintight blue suit, she almost looked more exposed than when she was just naked. 

“That looks even better than I had hoped,” SPYRAL Mistress remarked, pelased. “We cannot fully transport you to our realm yet, but that suit will link all of your nerves to our mainframe, so that when you use it in conjunction with the helmet, your senses will be fully immersed into our world. It will be something akin to a Virtual Reality experience for you...although once things are fully prepared, it will simply be your full reality.

“SPYGAL ANZU looks forward to it, SPYRAL Mistress,” SPYGAL Anzu acknoweldged with a smile, as she picked up the helmet. It was the final and arguably the most important part of her uniform. It was a visor and a silver dome, with wires that came out of the back to link to the uniform. It also had padded earmuffs that would cover them, and finally, a mouth piece that would serve as a gag.

Slipping it over her head, she felt the wires move on their own, and link to the suit, sending an electric tingle along her skin. The visor was clear for the moment, and the earmuffs were lifted so that she could see and hear, at least for now.

“Now, go to bed, and I will see you shortly,” SPYRAL Mistress told her. “Signing off for now.” 

With that, SPYRAL Mistress gave a salute, which SPYGAL Anzu returned. The screen flickered back to its normal state, then went dark as it turned off.

Walking to her bed, SPYGAL Anzu laid down. The moment she did, the earmuffs came down, clamping in place as they began to play soft, pleasant music that was laced with simple messages reinforcing loyalty to SPYRAL, and the pleasure and joy she gained from obedience.

The gag slipped into her mouth and expanded with a soft foam, so that it was perfectly fit. While like this, she couldn’t moan out loud, and she was forced to breathe only through her nose. This further assisted her conditioning, as a small panel opened in the helmet to release a gas that served as a sedative and aphrodisiac mixed together.

Breathing slowly and deeply, SPYGAL Anzu began to fade, as the drugs filled her body. The final thing she saw before fully falling was the visor darkening, as words began to flash.

  
“Serve,  
Obey,  
SPYGAL Anzu,  
Loyal,  
SPYRAL Mistress,  
SPYRAL Mistress,  
SPYRAL Mistress...”  
  
  
Though gagged and falling into trance, she muttered something, low and soft, into the gag. “SPYGAL Anzu serves SPYRAL Mistress...SPYGAL Anzu serves SPYRAL Mistress….”

And with that, she slipped away into a trance, as her soul was called away from her physical body. The suit linked her mind to another world, a portal to the realm of the Duel Spirits.

SPYGAL Anzu awoke, drowsy and dazed, sitting in a chair in a stark white room.

“Welcome to SPYRAL Resort,” a female voice announced.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned story. If you're interested in commissioning me to write for you, please message me here, or leave a comment below with your contact information, and we can discuss my rates. I'm willing to write about a pretty wide variety of kinks...as long as it's F/F.


End file.
